Freewheel arrangements for motor vehicles are known from practice, and they function to couple the output side of a starter motor to the output side of an internal combustion engine, thus, for example, to a camshaft. The known freewheel arrangements have a freewheel which essentially comprises an outer ring, an inner ring, and multiple clamping elements between the outer ring and the inner ring. The clamping elements may each be moved from a clamping position into a release position and vice versa along a race on the outer ring in a circumferentially direction relative to the outer ring. Within the scope of this movement from the clamping position into the release position and vice versa, the clamping element is supportable on the race of the outer ring. The race thereby has, relative to the first circumferential direction, in which the clamping element is moveable from the clamping position into the release position, in general, a course curved inward in an arc in the radial direction; however, races are also known from practice which have a straight course.
The known freewheels have proven themselves; however, it has been demonstrated that the known freewheels within such a freewheel arrangement, in particular during the starting process and/or in the range of the idle speed, may lead to an increased noise development and oscillations of the system.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create a freewheel in which the noise and oscillation development is reduced, in particular the noise and oscillation development within the context of a starting process and or in the range of the idle speed. In addition, the underlying object of the present invention is to create a freewheel arrangement with an advantageous freewheel of this type.
The solution to this problem is carried out by the features listed in Patent Claims 1 or 10. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are the subject matter of the subclaims.